


Finally a Family

by MGirl113



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, BoyxBoy, Childbirth, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Cute Louis, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Gay, Happy, Hospitals, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry Stylinson mpreg, Louis-centric, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Mpreg!Larry, Nervous Harry, Newborn Children, Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Louis gets pregnant with twins. His adventure throughout his expecting months, then being surprised when the babies actually come.





	Finally a Family

  
**_2 months_ **

Louis stared with wide eyes at the pregnancy test in his trembling hands.

It was _positive_.

"No. Nonononononono..." he whispered to himself. How was this possible?

"Louis! What's taking you so long! I gotta piss!" He heard Harry's voice outside the bathroom.

"This can't be happening," Louis mumbled to himself, trying to ignore Harry. "This can't-"

"Louis! Hurry up!" Harry whined. Louis clenched his fists.

"GODDAMNIT, USE THE OTHER ONE! I'M BUSY!" He slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as he spoke.

He didn't mean to snap. He was just in shock.

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Louis was pregnant. He was pregnant with a child. He was gonna have a baby.

How would Harry react?

**_3 months_ **

"I need to tell you guys something..." Louis fumbled with his hands nervously.

"We know," Niall said. "Why else would you call us all here?"

"It's just..." Louis didn't know how to say it. His heart was beating a million miles a minute.

"It's...um, I...ah..." he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"C'mon, Lou! Spit it out already!" Liam exclaimed. The slight annoyance in his voice starting to show. "We don't have all day."

"Is it bad?" Harry asked. Concern filled his deep, emerald-green eyes. "Did something bad happen?"

"No, no...it's not bad. Or maybe it is. I don't know. I-It depends on what-"

"LOUIS! Just say it!"

"C'mon, now!

"Lou, please!"

"I'M _PREGNANT_ , HARRY! I'M PREGNANT! WITH FUCKING TWINS! THERE! I SAID IT, GODDAMNIT!" He sighed.

Silence filled the room. No one opened their mouths for at least an entire minute. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Oh god, please say something," Louis said nervously. _Was it that bad? Were they angry? What if-_

"Y-You're pregnant?" Harry asked with wide eyes, his face unreadable. "With twins?"

Louis gulped. He nodded. "Mhmm."

Another silence took over.

"I can't believe it...I'm going to be an uncle!" Niall happily exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"Louis! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Liam jumped up from his chair with a huge grin on his face.

Louis released a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. "You guys aren't _mad_?"

"Mad? Why would we be mad?" Liam laughed.

"I-I don't know," Louis blushed.

"I wanna be godfather!" Niall exclaimed.

While the boys excitedly cheered, Harry still had yet to sat anything .

"H-Harry?"

"I don't believe it..." Harry finally spoke up, still in shock. "You're _pregnant_..."

"Is that...is that okay?" Louis hesitated. He desperately waited for Harry's approval.

Harry broke out in a huge grin.

"It's more than okay! That's fantastic! Lou, we're gonna have babies!" He laughed, then lifted Louis in the air.

"Hazza! P-Put me dohahown!" Louis laughed

Harry sighed, bringing Louis down, but not before delivering a quick tickle to his sides, making Louis giggle. Harry brought him into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Louis! I'm so happy! We're gonna be parents!"

Louis blinked away tears of joy. "I know! I know!"

Harry pulled away. He stood by Louis' side, and put a gracious hand on Louis' stomach.

"Hello, little ones," Harry cooed, softly. Louis giggled.

"Harry, it can't hear you," he smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Hi," Harry teased, making cute kissing noises.

Louis was sure that this would be the start of something beautiful.

**_5 months_ **

"So...for the nursery," Louis pondered. "Which of these colors do you like better?" He held out two swatches of light yellow.

"Whichever one you want, BooBear," Harry smiled. He was aware of the fact that they looked exactly the same, and didn't want to upset his husband.

Louis continued to compare the two. "Yeah, that's nice, Hazza. But which one do you prefer?"

"Either one. It's all up to you."

Louis looked at him in anger and confusion. "Me? It's all up to me!?" He balled his fists.

Harry gulped nervously.

Louis' eyes flashed with anger. "What the hell, Harry!? Last time I checked, _I_ was the one carrying the children, not you! Why should _you_ get to slack off while _I_ make all of the decisions!? They're _your_ babies too, you know! Just pick one! It shouldn't be that hard!" He shoved the paint swatches into Harry's baffled face.

"Um..." Harry didn't know how to respond to Louis' sudden outburst. You think he'd be used to it by now. "I guess, this one?" He pointed to the swatch of pale gold on the left.

Louis looked at the paper intently. Harry bit his lips, waiting for approval.

The pregnant lad smiled sweetly. "Yeah, I like that one, too, Hazza. Thanks so much!" He hugged his relieved husband.

Harry sighed. After 5 months, he still hadn't gotten used to the sudden mood changes.

Louis pulled away. "Can we watch a movie now?"

"Sure, LouBear. Titanic?" Harry suggested.

"Titanic."

**_6 months_ **

"So, what about..." Harry pondered. "Noah?"

Louis scrunched his nose. "Ew. No way we're naming one our son that."

Harry quirked his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Noah is the name of a loud, obnoxious teenager. Absolutely not."

Harry smirked. Playfully rolling his eyes, he said, "Okay..."

"Why don't we pick gender neutral names? I think that'd be nice..." Louis suggested. "What do you think?"

Harry smiled. "Sounds good! What did you have in mind?"

Louis cutely bit his bottom lip and he thought. "How about...Charlie?"

Harry smiled wider. "That's a beautiful name, BooBear!" He hugged his smol pregnant boyfriend.

Louis blushed. "Thanks, Hazza," he giggled, before slightly pushing Harry off of him, staring at his stomach.

Harry frowned. "What's wrong, baby?"

Louis looked up, a tiny smile on his face. "The babies are kicking."

Harry cooed at the sight. "Aw, Lou. That's so cute!" He placed his palm on Louis' stomach. "What does it feel like?"

Louis shrugged, but still smiled. "I don't know...like pushing? I'm not sure. It doesn't hurt or anything. It...it's adorable."

"Almost as cute as you," Harry teased, poking Louis' cheek with his index finger.

**_7 months_ **

"Damn, Lou! You need to stop eating so much!" Niall laughed, closing the almost empty fridge. "There's barely any left for me!" He joked.

Louis looked up from his half-eaten bag of crisps and glared daggers into Niall's eyes.

"Excuse me, Niall. I don't know if you recall, but I am _pregnant_. With _twins_. Therefore, it would be _greatly_ appreciated if you were to not criticize my cravings. Unless you somehow hit yourself upside the head, eating is a natural process of the human body. And I'm growing two on top of my own. Just because _you_ can eat for two, doesn't mean I can't! These guys _kinda_ need to eat, goddamnit!" He seethed with rage, gesturing to his slightly rounded stomach.

Niall winced. "Sorry, Lou."

The hormonal lad went back to his food.

"So...they're both boys then?"

Louis sneered.

"Sorry, sorry! Never mind," Niall awkwardly scratched the back of his neck,

"Yeah. That's what I thought," Louis coyly spied his nails. "You can go now.

Niall then left to walk down the hallway where Liam was

**_9 months_ **

Harry and Louis had been sleeping on the couch when it happened. Louis was tired- which had become a normal thing by now- so Harry had agreed to take a nap with him.

It was about 18 minutes in, and both were fast asleep. Suddenly, however, Louis groaned in his sleep. Though he was out cold, he still sensed an aching pain in his lower back, making him wake up. His eyes fluttered open, and seeing Harry still asleep, he tried to ignore the pain- passing it off as cramps- and attempted to go back to sleep.

No such luck. The pain became more than just a dull ache, becoming a sharp tightening, spreading to his stomach and abdominal area.

"Augh! Uhhhhh," he moaned. As the contractions became worse, he slowly came to the conclusion that these were more than just cramps.

The moment he felt his water break, that was when he started to panic.

"HARRY!" He exclaimed, waking Harry with a start.

"W-What!? What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

Seeing Louis in so much pain, it clicked in Harry's mind. He immediately noticed the growing wet spot in his husband's spot, the way Louis writhed from his abdominal pains, the tears running down his face as he moaned in displeasure. Louis' suddenly swollen feet and hands.

"HARRY! _DO_ SOMETHING!"

"Fuck..." Harry whispered to himself. "I-I'm not ready for this..."

_"HARRY!"_

"LOUIS! IT'S TIME!" Harry screamed, more to himself than anyone else.

"W-WHAT!!?" Louis screamed back in shock.

"Oh my God, Louis! It's _happening!_ It's fucking happening! The babies are coming! Oh wow...this-this is amazing! This is-"

"HARRY, WE DON'T HAVE _TIME_ FOR A CELEBRATION!" Louis screamed, clutching his stomach in agony. "GET THE HOSPITAL BAG, CALL THE BOYS AND LET'S _GO!"_

"Right! Let's go!" Harry quickly grabbed Louis' hospital bag, filled with comfortable clothes, ID, birth plan, Louis' glasses, toiletries, and a camera. They had long ago decided that they wanted to film the process.

The car ride to the hospital was painfully slow. Louis felt like time couldn't go any slower for him. He was giving birth, goddamnit! Can't blame him for being impatient.

"FUCK! H-Harry! It _hurts!"_ Louis whined, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "Ughhhhh!" He cried.

"It's okay, Lou. We're here. We're here. I'm getting a wheelchair for you right now. Just wait," Harry comforted him.

"JUST _WAIT!!?_ I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR _9 MONTHS!"_ Louis screamed out the car door.

********

"Shh, Louis. J-Just breathe-"

"FUCK! FUHUHUHUCK!"

Niall cringed at the sound of Louis' screams. He gripped Liam's shirt even tighter, if possible. "Jesus, is he _loud_ ," he unplugged his ears.

"I mean, pregnancy isn't exactly smooth sailing, let alone _male_ pregnancy. It's not easy," Liam explained. "Louis' so strong. I can't even _imagine_ -"

"SHIT! BLOODY HELL! FUCK!"

"I-I, Uh...cover your ears, Ni- oop, never mind," Liam commented, seeing that the blonde's eyes were already plugged with his fingers.

Liam wasn't doing too hot either. His nails were pretty much gone because he'd chewed them down to their nubs. Though he seemed relatively calm, however he was gripping the arms of his chair so forcefully that his knuckles were turning white.

Can you blame them? It's not every day your best friend goes through labor.

So, after about 9 straight hours of Louis' sobs, screams, and swears, it was finally done.

Charlie-Anne and Daniel James Tomlinson-Styles were born.

Charlie's middle name was Anne after Harry's mother, and James was Niall and Liam's middle names, so it seemed to fit for Daniel, who's first name came from Louis' stepfather.

Lottie, Felicité, and Gemma were their godmothers, and Liam and Niall were the godfathers.

"H-Hello, Loves," Harry smiled at his sleeping baby girl and boy, tears running down his face. He looked to Louis, who's eyes were barely open. "She has your eyes."

"He has your hair," Louis whispered. His eyes lashes fluttered because of how exhausted he was. "Now let me see our babies."

Harry graciously passed them to his husband. "Oh, Charlie. Daniel," Louis cooed, stroking the tiny fingers in Charlie's hand. "You're going to have amazing lives, Lovelies. Your Daddies will make _sure_ of it."

Harry had tears running down his face. "I-I just can't believe it, Louis. We're _parents_."

"I know, Haz," Louis sighed. "Now, come sleep with me. I'm dead tired."

Harry smiled. "Gladly."

Louis fell asleep with Harry by his hands, and their two beautiful children in his chest.

Their family was finally compete.

********


End file.
